Destiny
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Destiny is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12


**Summary: **Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys, Prince and Manservant. World's Apart.

When Arthur and Merlin first met, they couldn't stand each other! Now they've become good friends and more.

Arthur and Merlin's feeling have become very deep. Though neither will admit it.

But after a near death experience for both, will they final admit their feelings? Will the lovers be able to be together or is it Never Gonna Happen between the two of them?

_**I love you but I can't love you**_

**Warning: Slash Sex! M Preg? Slash all the way! For Slash lovers!**Merlin

* * *

Never Gonna Happen

By Hannah Curbishley

**Preface- Romance**

_**I love you but I can't love you**_

"COME ON MERLIN!" Arthur shouted for Merlin. Merlin was trying his best to catch up to the Prince but, as ever, he was never fast enough. It was Merlin and Arthur in the woods hunting for the beast that Arthur insisted was gallivanting about.

"I'm coming. You know I'm not as fast as you," Merlin complained as he reached Arthur.

"So where is this beast we're meant to be hunting anyway?" Merlin asked.

"There isn't one. I made it up so we could have some alone time together," Arthur said with a devilish smile.

"You want to do it the woods? Makes a chance from the stone floor of Morgana's linen cupboard," Merlin said with a cheeky smile.

"Merlin, come here," Arthur said with a gentle tone.

"No," Merlin said with another cheeky smile."Merlin, don't deny me," Arthur said with a pained expression. Merlin's eyes glanced down and caught on to a rather large bulge in Arthur's pants.

"Aww, is the Prince aroused?" Merlin said with another cheeky smile."Has that got anything to do with the fact I want you so badly right now or that you've been using your magic on me again?" Arthur asked with smile.

"A bit of both," Merlin said with a laugh.

"Merlin, come here now, because this is getting very painful," Arthur wined with another pained smile.

"You'll have to catch me first," Merlin said before he set off running.

"Oh Merlin, you are going to get it," Arthur called with a laugh before he set off running after Merlin. Merlin was leading Arthur towards the river. "Nothing better than a wet Prince," thought Merlin.

Merlin ran through the river and stopped in the middle. Arthur reached the edge of the water.

"Merlin, you're a bugger. You know that?" Arthur asked.

"I do know that. You're a prat, Arthur Pendragon. Now come and get me before that bulge of yours gets any bigger," Merlin said with a laugh.

Arthur started to undo the lacing on his shirt. Merlin licked his lips as soft fabric retreated, revealing his muscled chest. Arthur smiled at Merlin who went to take his shirt off too."OI! LEAVE IT! THAT'S MY JOB!" Arthur shouted at him. Merlin laughed.

"WELL HURRY UP AND GET HERE THEN!" Merlin shouted back.

Arthur walked slowly through the water towards Merlin. The distance between them was unbearable and painful.

Arthur finally reached Merlin.

"Hi," Merlin whispered into his ear, making Arthur's bulge twitch.

"Hi to you too," Arthur whispered back. Merlin started to develop a bulge of his own. Arthur laughed.

"Now who's aroused?" Arthur laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me," Merlin whispered.

"Your wish is my command," Arthur said. He cupped Merlin's face in his hands, not bothering to move his lips towards Merlin's.

"Arthur, please, I'm begging. Kiss me," Merlin panted. Arthur placed his lips to Merlin's. If they could, fireworks would have gone off when they touched.

Arthur gasped.

"I've been waiting for that for so long," he whispered breathless.

"Me too," Merlin replied. The moonlight shone on the water, which caught Merlin's attention. So slowly, his head drifted up to the moon.

"It's a beautiful sight," Merlin commented with a small smile.

"I've got an even better one standing in front of me," Arthur crooned. Merlin laughed. Arthur looked at him shocked.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked.

"You're hopeless at romance," Merlin giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Arthur admitted, returning his smile.

"Now, can I take these clothes of yours off?" Arthur asked.

"Let's get you undressed first, Sire, before we start on me," Merlin suggested.

"It's good of you to remember your place Merlin," Arthur said with a laugh.

"My pleasure, Sire," Merlin said with a small smile. Merlin gently fumbled with Arthur's belt buckle.

"Merlin, take these trousers off now. I'm begging, please. Do it quick," Arthur moaned.

"Be patient, Arthur. I'm getting there," came Merlin's silky reply. He finally pulled Arthur's trousers down. Arthur now stood in his boxers. Merlin gently stroked Arthur through his boxers. Merlin smiled as this made Arthur's breath hitched. His remaining clothed were wet and clung to his skin.

"Merlin. Stop teasing me, please," Arthur moaned to his ear.

"Are you asking me to suck you?" Merlin teased.

"Yes," Arthur said. Merlin gently took Arthur's bulge in his hand. Arthur let out a small moan.

"Yes what, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"YES! I WANT YOU TO SUCK ME!" Arthur shouted.

"What's the magic word?" Merlin teased a very pained Arthur. Merlin gentle squeezed his now throbbing bulge.

"PLEASE!" Arthur's plea was between a scream and a moan.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Merlin said with a cheeky smile.

Merlin gently pulled down Arthur's sticky boxers. Arthur groaned as some of the pressure around his bulge was released. He sprang free.

Merlin gently stroked his tip and gently ran his hand down to the shaft.

Arthur moaned as his lover gently stroked his throbbing member.

Arthur's cock begged for entrance onto Merlin's closed mouth.

"Let me in. Please, Merlin. I'm begging," Arthur moaned as Merlin stroked him again.

"Your wish is my command…Sire," Merlin said. Merlin gently took Arthur's bulge into his mouth. Merlin took what he could take of him into his mouth. Arthur groaned.

"Oh, God, Merlin," Arthur sighed. Merlin's head bobbed up and down sucking and swirling his tongue around Arthur, pushing him further and further over the edge. Arthur could feel his release coming fast.

"Oh, God, Merlin. I-I'm so close." Arthur panted. With one last swirl of his tongue, Merlin pushed Arthur to climax.

"Oh, God, MERLIN!" Arthur screamed as he came into Merlin's mouth. Merlin swallowed everything his prince gave him. Arthur gently entwined his hands into Merlin's sleek black hair as he rode out his orgasm. Arthur had closed his eyes as he came. Merlin was now waiting for Arthur to open them. Arthur slowly opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Merlin asked with a gentle tone. Arthur just nodded. Merlin licked him clean then stood up.

"We should be getting back," Merlin said. He went to walk out of the river but Arthur grabbed him gently.

"It's my turn to please you now," Arthur said with a smile. Arthur gently removed Merlin's scarf and shirt. Arthur gently kissed Merlin. Arthur pushed his tongue into Merlin's mouth exploring it. Their tongues entwined together. Arthur was teasing Merlin like he always did and the thrill of tasting himself in the other's lips only drove his passion higher. Merlin got straight to the point. Arthur loved to take his time.

"Arthur, please. I didn't keep you waiting so don't be mean," Merlin moaned as the bulge in his pants became bigger and more painful.

"Oh really? What do you call getting me to chase you through the woods then?" Arthur said with a cheeky smile.

"Don't be a prat, Arthur," Merlin growled.

"Don't be impatient, Merlin," Arthur teased back. Arthur slowly kissed his away down Merlin's bare chest.

Merlin was becoming more and more desperate. He needed Arthur to make the fiery sensation between his legs, a sensation that only Arthur could make, go away.

Arthur could see the pain in Merlin's eyes. He knew if he didn't hurry up Merlin would make him hurry up. Arthur gently slipped Merlin's pants and boxers off.

"I feel like I'm on fire," Merlin moaned in pain.

"Do you want me to make it go away?" Arthur asked, stroking Merlin's cheek.

"Yes, please?" Merlin asked. Arthur didn't say anything. He took Merlin's bulge into his mouth. Like Merlin, he was bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue around Merlin. Merlin had his hands entwined in Arthur's hair as Arthur pushed him further and further towards a release that he had never had while Arthur was sucking him. Merlin's releases always came when Arthur took his mouth away. Merlin though it was wrong to come into his Prince's mouth.

"Oh God, Arthur. I'm so close," Merlin said. Arthur kept sucking and swirling around him pushing Merlin straight over the edge.

"Arthur, move, I'm going to come." Merlin moaned. Arthur didn't move just kept sucking and swirling.

"Arthur, please. OH GOD!" Merlin cried as he came into Arthur's mouth. He closed his eyes fast. Arthur swallowed the new taste in his mouth. He licked Merlin clean.

"You okay?" Arthur asked. Merlin didn't open his eyes.

"You didn't move. You took what I gave you. In the months that we've been together, you've never done that. Why?" Merlin asked.

"Sometimes it's good to taste new things," Arthur said with a laugh. Merlin opened his eyes.

"Kiss me, Arthur," Merlin said with a smile.

"Of course," Arthur said before he kissed Merlin. The kiss turned feverish and both crushed themselves against each other seeking each other's mouths. Merlin fell and Arthur went with him. Both kissed under the water, holding onto each other as they floated under the water.

Both came back up.

"Do we have to go home now?" Merlin asked.

"No, my father thinks we're going to be away for a few days. I've found us a cottage to stay in," Arthur said as he made his way towards the riverbank.

"You knew there was a cottage waiting for us and yet you still took me in the water?" Merlin asked with cheeky smile.

"I couldn't wait any longer," Arthur said with a laugh. Merlin followed after Arthur. They went back into the woods to find their horses.

"Arthur?" Merlin said with a small smile.

"What, Merlin?" Arthur didn't turn to face Merlin. He was too busy attending to the horses.

"I love you but I can't love you," Merlin whispered but Arthur still heard him. Arthur stopped attending to the horses and turned to face Merlin.

"I love you too but I can't love you too," Arthur whispered back.

"But that doesn't stop us," Merlin whispered.

"No, it doesn't. When I'm king, I promise you, Merlin, we won't have to keep us a secret anymore. You won't have to keep your magic a secret," Arthur said before placing a kiss on Merlin's soft lips."I love you, Prince Prat," Merlin laughed.

"I love you too, Idiot," Arthur said placing another soft kiss on his lips.

**Author Comment**

**It's a dirty slash fic as you can see. Every time I watch Merlin I can just see Arthur and Merlin together! So I had to write this. The next chapter takes place at the beginning of series one: The meeting between Arthur and Merlin their thoughts on each other. Basically Merlin and Arthur's thoughts on the events of Episode 1 "The Dragon's Call." Review?**

**Thanks**

**Hana**


End file.
